Since I Left You
by Sarah the Welsh One
Summary: Oz writes Willow a letter.


SINCE I LEFT YOU  
  
Song: "Driftwood" - Travis  
  
  
  
((Everything is open and nothing is set in stone  
  
Rivers turn to oceans, oceans tide you home  
  
Home is where your heart is, but your heart had to roam  
  
Drifting over bridges, never to return  
  
Watching bridges burn))  
  
A lot of stuff has changed since I left you. You won't believe me if I tell you that I actually never made it back to Tibet, that I'm closer than you think. Just driving around the US in my van. I guess maybe it's a come down for someone who was a Scooby. But then it's an upgrade for someone who is a werewolf. So it's swings and roundabouts.  
  
I look different too, skinny kinda. I'm not emaciated or anything. It's just I can only eat when I can afford to eat, and  
  
it's not all that often. I'm trying to drive to states that have family members in them that I can scrounge off, but it's  
  
harder than it sounds. I blame my parents for not having families that slept around. Joke.  
  
((You're driftwood, floating on the water  
  
Breaking into pieces, pieces, pieces  
  
Just driftwood, hollow and of no use  
  
Waterfalls will find you, bind you, grind you))  
  
Yeah, the travelling takes its toll. Cass - this girl I picked up in Milwaukee - well, no. I didn't 'pick her up' like, you know, a hooker or something. I picked her up like a hitchhiker. And we kind of stuck together. We're both loners, I guess. She repeated a year of high school too. Anyway, she says that I look more haggard than when I first met her. We're not together together. Just friends. I think you'd like her a lot. She's a splash of colour in the dark. Like you. She cheers me up, but she's not you. I guess no one else ever will be, but I'll move on. In time.  
  
((And you really didn't think it would happen  
  
But it really is the end of the line  
  
So I'm sorry that you turned to driftwood  
  
But you've been drifting for a long long time))  
  
I'd like to give you an address where you could write to me. Or maybe come back and see you sometime. But I don't have a fixed home and there's no way I can come and see you yet. I think I'm used to the idea that you've moved on, that you're with Tara now and it's over. I think I've got that. But I'm not certain, and if I came back and wolfed out and hurt you, or even her, I couldn't handle that. I'm sorry I wolfed on her before. I caused a lot of trouble and I'm sorry about that. But I'm not sorry for the reason. It was cause I love you, Willow, and like a part of you is always waiting for me, a part of me is always with you. A good part, too, and not any skanky wolf part. At least I hope not.  
  
((Everywhere there's trouble and nowhere's safe to go  
  
Pushes turn to shovels, shovelling the snow  
  
Frozen you have chosen the path you wish to go  
  
Drifting now forever, and forever more  
  
Until you reach your shore))  
  
I saw Veruca's band again. I don't remember telling you in any other letter, but it wouldn't matter if I had. I didn't mail any of them - I couldn't. Just writing your name and 'Sunnydale' on an envelope was too hard for me. But I think I'm changing. If not, I'll get Cass to write it. I'm definitely going to mail this one. Anyway, they - Shy - don't seem to know anything about Veruca being a wolf. I didn't come out and say it, but I don't think they understood her. Maybe if she had told them, things would have been different. It all seems like such a long time ago now.  
  
((You're driftwood floating underwater  
  
Breaking into pieces, pieces, pieces  
  
Just driftwood, hollow and of no use  
  
Waterfalls will find you, bind you, grind you))  
  
So anyway, I better go now. Cass is practically falling asleep at the wheel. So, I'm outta here, but I'll write you again. It's kind of therapeutic. More so when I think about you reading it. I hope you're happy to hear from me. Maybe I can work up to giving you a call some time.  
  
((And you really didn't think it could happen  
  
But it really is the end of the line))  
  
Tell Xander this is the lifestyle for him. I think he'd love it. I miss you, Will. Take care of yourself.  
  
Oz  
  
((So I'm sorry that you turned to driftwood  
  
But you've been drifting for a long, long time)) 


End file.
